A number of metal containers are now provided with an opening tab at one end of the container which can be lifted from a generally horizontally extending position to an upright position in order to effect an uncovering of an exit opening in the container thus permitting the contents of the container to be expelled therefrom. Usually, such tabs must be grasped by one's finger to exert an upward pull on the tab with eventual fracture of a line of weakness in the container closure to thus form an exit opening in the container. Oftentimes, one must grasp the tab with one's fingernails in order to raise the tab from it's initial horizontally extending position to a more or less vertically extending position during the fracture of the weakened line extending about the area which is to form the exit opening for the container. As can be appreciated, grasping the tab with one's fingernails will often result in breaking of the fingernails and this is to be avoided if possible.
Thus, with the above in mind, it is one object of the invention to provide a thimble-like appliance which can be slipped over the finger or thumb of the user thereof which will permit the user thereof to safely engage the tab of a rupturable exit opening without danger of breaking one's fingernails.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thimble-like appliance which can be applied to the finger or thumb of the user thereof and which will be equipped with a generally triangularly shaped cutting blade which can be used to form an opening in a container which does not have an easy opening tab at one end of the container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sharpened projection adjacent the triangularly shaped cutting blade which can be used for cutting twine, rope, or the like.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear as the following description of a preferred and practical embodiment thereof proceeds.